Destino Fortuito
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: HIATUS Kaede esta feliz por saber que Kaze esta con él... ¿Yohei descubrió los sentimientos de Hanamichi?
1. Promesas

Destino Fortuito

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola de nuevo n.n Estoy de regreso… ¿me extrañaron? (No que va ¬¬ solo me soñaron bajo las llantas de un coche xD) Bueno uu. Ahora les vengo con una nueva historia de Slam Dunk nn. Ojala les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk es propiedad de Inoue-sensei.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene yaoi (más adelante, quizá lemon)

* * *

- Prométeme que me buscarás…

- Te lo prometo…

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho…

- A mi también me gustas…

- ¡Que bien! Por que, cuando sea grande, quiero ser tu esposa…

- ¿Mi esposa?

- ¡Si! Así que no olvides tu promesa, o yo te buscaré.

- Te prometo que no la olvidaré…

-o-

La mañana había llegado afable y tranquila, el sol tintineaba con ímpetu en el infinito cielo azulado. Las nubes, de un blanco inmaculado, le adornaban, mientras el suave viento las mecía de un lado a otro. Las ramas de los árboles bailaban también al compás del viento, mientras algunas hojas caían desprendidas y flotaban con la ligereza que las caracteriza por toda la avenida.

El flujo en la avenida era más o menos tranquilo. No había mucha gente. La mayoría eran jóvenes que se dirigían a sus clases del primer turno. Muchos platicaban animadamente, mientras otros simplemente estaban absortos en sus pensamientos taciturnos.

El sonido de unas llantas pasar sobre algunas hojas secas llamo la atención de algunos. Otros simplemente le ignoraron.

Era el sonido de una bicicleta pasar con rapidez por las calles. Su conductor, al parecer, no veía por donde iba. Ya que algunos chicos le gritaban que despertase o mínimo que pusiera atención en el camino (en el remoto caso de que estuviera despierto, cosa que al parecer era imposible).

Era un chico. Uno muy hermoso por cierto. Una descripción clara de él sería: cabellos negros y alborotados, ojos rasgados, nariz recta, ceja poblada pero definida, rostro alargado y piel blanca. Haciendo una comparación un poco sardónica, tenía rasgos de kitsune. Y como tal, iba dormido.

Sus blancas manos sujetaban el manubrio. Era inusual, por no decir imposible (o quien sabe, en esta vida uno nunca sabe) que mantuviera en movimiento la bicicleta a pesar de ser una victima del sueño matutino.

De prontos, sus parpados empezaron a elevarse, hasta dejar al descubierto un par de zafiros, tan brillantes pero a la vez tan fríos e insensibles. Su mirada se poso en la entrada a la preparatoria. Ya estaba muy cercas. Pero no quería entrar a clases. Cuando entro, atraco su vehiculo en el aparcamiento correspondiente. Después de ello, se dirigió, renuentemente a su salón.

Iba subiendo, con lentitud, las escaleras, cuando a unos cuantos pasos ve una mata de pelos pelirroja. Quizá fue absorción, quizá fue curiosidad, pero hasta que se perdió a lo lejos, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima.

Entro a su salón, y se sentó en una de las bancas vacías que estaban junto a la ventana. Acomodó sus brazos sobre el pupitre y coloco su cabeza sobre ellos, imitando a una almohada. Intento dormir en todo lo que clases, pero –por extraño que parezca- no lo hizo, sino que se quedo absorto admirando el hermoso panorama que se generaba al otro lado de la ventana:

Ahí había unos floridos árboles de cerezo, rebosantes de vida y colorido. Con los pequeños brotes de flores nuevas adornando ramas y ramas, ya ocupadas con flores ya floreadas. Los suaves pétalos volaban con la pequeña brisa, simulando una lluvia… una rosada lluvia de pétalos de cerezos…

De improvisto, un pequeño pétalo entro por una ventana que se encontraba abierta y se posó, indulgentemente, en la punta de su nariz. Se le quedó observando un momento, y en un movimiento rápido, pero suave, lo tomo en su mano.

- Que hermoso… - murmuró, mientras lo veía.

En ese instante quedo profundamente dormido.

Quizá fue el insomnio de la noche pasada o el entrenamiento hasta tarde que lo dejo exhausto, pero esa vez… pudo soñar como nunca antes.

¿Qué estaba soñando¿Por qué sentía en su corazón un gran vacío¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta clave. Por que.

Era un hermoso jardín en el que se encontraba. Con frondosos arboles en todo derredor. También había flores, todas de muchos y muy brillantes colores, al igual que variadas y múltiples formas.

El canto de los pajarillos rompía el monótono silencio que de pronto inundo al lugar. Pero, más al fondo, se podían oír las risillas de unos niños. Quizá de 5 o 6 años a lo mucho.

¿Quiénes eran esos niños¿Y que hacía el ahí? Se acercó a ver.

Al ver la cara de los niños, su expresión se torno de sorpresa…

Se despertó muy agitado. Inmediatamente volteo hacía todas direcciones y vio que aun estaba en el salón y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Estaba vacío. Después de unos momentos, en los que se pasó una mano por la nuca y se dio unas palmaditas en el rostro, se decidió por irse ya. Nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí. Salió a paso lento del salón y camino por los pasillos vacíos, su mente iba enredada en un dilema¿Qué fue lo que soñó? O más bien¿Por qué lo soñó?

Son de esas veces que tienes un sueño, y por más que quieres, o olvidas el sueño o jamás le encuentras sentido. Es cuando al levantarte, tienes la extraña sensación de olvidar algo… importante. Cuando por más que tratas de recordar, lo único que te queda es una ilusión.

-o-

El sonido de unos pasos lentos y tranquilos armonizaba con el cantar de los pájaros, el suave ulular del viento y el cuchicheo de las personas al pasar a su lado. Todas hablando de cosas sin sentido o sin importancia. Cosas vacías.

Su mente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. En sus recuerdos, para ser más exactos. Pensaba en aquellos hermosos ojos que una vez le miraron con cariño, en esos suaves labios que alguna vez rozaron su piel, en su dulce voz arrullándole entre sus brazos. Y en esa promesa, que por más que pase el tiempo, siempre será eterna.

Definitivamente, tenía que encontrarlo. Encontrarlo pronto si quería ver aquella hermosa promesa cumplida, y encontrar por fin la tan anhelada felicidad a su lado.

-o-

El rechinar del tenis en la suela era constante. Un tanto molesto e incómodo. Pero ellos no le prestaban atención. No. Ellos estaban más entretenidos pasándose el balón, anotando canastas, disfrutando de un buen rato de tranquilidad. Y eso, era extraño.

¿Extraño? Extraño de no oír los continuos insultos que a menudo se oían en el lugar por esas horas en lo que ellos entrenaban. Un idiota por aquí, un kitsune por allá. Lo normal. Pero, ese día, nada.

Quizá se debía a que cierto muchacho de ojos azules no se encontraba en ese momento con ellos. Quizá porque se había ido a un lugar mejor. O quizá... no quería ver a nadie y quedarse a solas un momento sólo para pensar. Quizá.

- ¿Por qué no vino Rukawa¿Tú sabes Ayako? Con la novedad de que esta en tu salón… -

El joven que había hablado era el nuevo capitán del equipo. Miyagi Ryota. Un curioso joven si nos ponemos a analizarlo, pero si lo hacemos… nos saldríamos del tema.

- … Yo no se. La última vez que lo vi estábamos en el salón. Estaba dormido a lo que pude notar – contesto la chica, después de un momento de silencio.

- Déjalo, Ayako – dijo de pronto cierto pelirrojo. – De seguro no quiso venir para evitarse la molestia de ser humillado por este Tensai – en su voz había demasiado petulancia. Su voz era demasiado cáustica; y su risa, demasiado estridente.

- ¿Quién va ser humillado, do'aho?-

Asustado al sentir aquella voz en su cuello, volteo para enfrentarse a su dueño. Con el ceño fruncido, y los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto, observo fijamente al ojiazul que estaba frente a él, apacible.

- ¡Rukawa! Que bueno que llegas – le dijo Ryota mientras se les acercaba a ambos jugadores – ve a cambiarte. Cuando este listo te integras al grupo B para un partido de práctica. El muchacho sólo asintió, al tiempo que avanzaba a los vestidores – y tu, Hanamichi, es hora que te tomes más enserio esto del equipo… no quiero que estés peleando con Rukawa. ¿Me entendiste?

- Si –

-o-

La práctica termino rápido. Había sido un muy buen entrenamiento, ese. Y aunque todos terminaron sudados y cansados, al final se dieron una refrescante ducha que les hizo sentir revitalizados.

Kaede fue uno de los primeros en salir del vestidor. Quería irse pronto a su casa. Quería echarse a dormir en su cama y dejar pasar el día. Olvidar todo para repetirlo al día siguiente, repetir la rutina una y otra vez.

Ahora caminaba con dirección a su bicicleta. Llevaba por delante a dos de sus compañeros, que platicaban tranquilamente sobre cosas sin importancia. Rápidamente llegó a donde su bicicleta y la desencadeno.

Cuando se subió a ella, notó que el tozudo pelirrojo salía del gimnasio apenas. Farfulló algo entre dientes. Quizá una maldición. Cuando apenas iba a pedalear, una suave vocecita a su espalda le llamo. Un tanto cabreado, volteo para ver quien era el atrevido, y vio a un muchacho de oscuros cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos cafés, le miraba.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, en su voz había cierto temblor. Ese chico. ¿Por qué le recordaba a alguien?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no crees?- pregunto mientras le sonreía. De pronto, todo se volvió negro y lo único que escuchó fue cuando alguien gritaba.

Kaede se quedó de una pieza al ver como de repente ese muchacho había caído, inconsciente sobre el concreto. El golpe había sonado seco y fuerte. Varios de los compañeros de equipo de Kaede, que acaban de salir del gimnasio, se acercaron a ver. Pero antes de fue llegaran, Kaede se les adelanto, cargando entre sus brazos al chico.

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Ayako, preocupada.

- Se desmayó – fue lo único que contesto.

- ¿Cómo¿Esta bien?- volvió a preguntar.

- Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería – propuso Ryota.

- No – interrumpió – Yo me ocuparé de él…

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Rukawa. Comúnmente, dejaría botado a quien fuera que se haya caído en el suelo, pero¿por qué no lo hizo esta vez¿Quién era ese muchacho pelirrojo?

Después de montar al chico en la bicicleta, subió y comenzó a pedalear con lentitud. Tal pareciera que no quería lastimarlo, y era cierto.

- ¿Quién era él?- pregunto Mitsui, curioso.

- Se llama Hashiba Kaze. Trasferido de Kyoto – contesto Haruko, que recién acababa de llegar. – Esta en mi salón.

- ¿De Kyoto?-

- Si – su voz se oía triste.

-o-

Ya había llegado a su solitaria casa después de pedalear unos minutos. Vivía un poco alejado del instituto, pero no había querido mudarse porque esa casa era lo único que tenía. Lo único que de verdad le hacía sentir bien.

- Es como si mis padres aún estuvieran aquí… - pensó, mientras dejaba la bicicleta en el garaje.

Vivía sólo desde hace ocho años, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en un asalto al banco en navidad. Desde entonces ya no cree en ella.

Con cuidado, volvió a cargar al muchacho y lo metió a su casa. Después de subir la infinidad de escalones de los que constaba la escalera principal, se adentro a su habitación. En sus paredes sólo había pósters de la NBA adornándola.

También había una pequeña mesita de noche, donde dos portarretratos descansaban. En una de las fotos, salía una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, acompañada de un hombre, de negros cabellos y mirada café – Mis padres –. En la otra, la mujer tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño, que se veía un poco revoltoso pero muy sonriente; mientras que el hombre, la sujetaba los hombros. ¡Que momentos aquellos!

- Lastima que ya jamás volverán…

Después de un hondo suspiro, dejó al chico sobre su cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se veía tan tranquilo, con sus cabellos revueltos cubriéndole los ojos. En un movimiento, los apartó. Sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Apenas sentir el hundimiento del colchón, el pelirrojo despertó y con lentitud abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba. Desde hacía rato que sentía una cálida presencia a su lado. Una tan cálida. Al reconocer al que le había cuidado, se sonrojo y agachó la mirada, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sabana que lo cubría.

- ¿Estás bien… Kaze?

Kaze, al oírle llamar por su nombre de labios de aquél chico, no evito levantar, con algo de brusquedad, su mirada. Al ver la sincera sonrisa que Rukawa le regalaba, sus ojos mostraron debilidad, y dejaron asomar varias lágrimas cristalinas, mientras que apretaba fuertemente los labios. Sus mejillas ardían en un hermoso rojo escarlata. Al instante se aventó a los brazos de quien estuviera en frente suyo, a llorar, como hacía tanto que no hacía, de felicidad.

- ¡Kaede!- gimió, mientras que los brazos de Rukawa lo estrechaban contra su pecho y le decía palabras tranquilizantes al oído. Sus manos acariciaban su largo pelo rojo, mientras aspiraba profundamente su inigualable olor a manzana.

Rukawa se sentía tan feliz que, sin darse cuenta, él también comenzó a llorar cálidas lágrimas que parecían no querer acabar.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo TˆT

¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? Bueno, esta historia va a ser un poco melancólica (que triste, lloraré TT) La última escena me recordó una canción, y al estarla escribiendo, casi se me parte el cucharón TT (ejem XD… corazón) Va así:

"Recordarte no resulta fácil/olvidarte, no lo haré jamás.../Cuántas veces quiero imaginar/que tú aún estás.

Recordarte no resulta fácil/pues me duele tanto el corazón...¿Cuánto tiempo debo soportar/este dolor...?

Y comienzo a recordar/tiempos que no volverán/tanta paz, tanto amor.../ tan sólo al oír tu voz.

Sin tu voz.../que voy a hacer sin tu voz.../Se me nubla la razón/sólo de pensar/que no oiré más tu voz.

Recordarte no resulta fácil/olvidarte, no lo haré jamás..."

A mi parece que le queda muy bien esta canción¿Uds. que creen? Bien, espero que me dejen review nn (ya conocen mi exigencia, sin review no hay continuación). Por cierto¿se han dado cuenta que siempre meto a un tercero D?

A la próxima. Besos.

®Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	2. Miremos hacia Delante

Destino Fortuito

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk es propiedad de Inoue-sensei.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene yaoi (más adelante, quizá lemon)

* * *

**1. Miremos hacía Delante**

- ¿Estás bien… Kaze?

Al oírle llamar por su nombre de labios de aquél chico, no evito levantar, con algo de brusquedad, su mirada. Al ver la sincera sonrisa que Rukawa le regalaba, sus ojos mostraron debilidad, y dejaron asomar varias lágrimas cristalinas, mientras que apretaba fuertemente los labios. Sus mejillas ardían en un hermoso rojo escarlata. Al instante se aventó a los brazos de quien estuviera en frente suyo, a llorar, como hacía tanto que no hacía, de felicidad.

- ¡Kaede!- gimió, mientras que los brazos de Rukawa lo estrechaban contra su pecho y le decía palabras tranquilizantes al oído. Sus manos acariciaban su largo pelo rojo, mientras aspiraba profundamente su inigualable olor a manzana.

- ¿Por qué!- pregunto, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

- Yo… yo le pregunte a nee-san… - se aferro con fuerza a la espalda de Rukawa -… ella me dijo… - como su rostro estaba contra el pecho de Rukawa, no pudo ver como sus facciones se distorsionaban en una mueca de sorpresa _Mi hermana_.

Rukawa Aoi. Hermana mayor de Kaede. Se emancipó de sus padres a la edad que ahora tiene Kaede (esté, en ese tiempo, tenía 7 años), no porque odiará a sus padres, sino porque quería tener sus propias aventuras lejos de su constante supervisión. Para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de ella, sin saber que ya se sentían así al saber que su hija estaba madurando. Al enterarse de sus muertes, se sintió impotente, no podía hacer nada ya, lloro toda la noche. Ahora arqueóloga, se encuentra en Perú en unas importantes excavaciones.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a gemir Kaze - ¿Por qué no me buscaste?- sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas ahora sonrojadas.- ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mí!

En un delicado movimiento, le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. Al sentir su toque cerró sus ojos, y sus labios se entreabrieron levemente.

- Ahora duerme – una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lo acomodo sobre la cama.

Pudo notar como sus ojos lo observaba fijamente, que seguían sus movimientos, cada uno de ellos. No se dormiría hasta obtener respuestas. Las quería ahora. Y eso lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese muchacho, lo conocía bastante bien.

- Mañana – fue lo único que dijo.

Notó, ahora, como el semblante de Kaze se relajaba, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa. Aún sentado en la orilla de la cama, se inclino lentamente hacía el pelirrojo, le apartó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente y allí, le deposito un pequeño y dulce beso.

- Descansa – se levanto de la cama y camino hacía la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada – Yo también te extrañe – y diciendo estas últimas palabras, salió del cuarto cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-o-

La duda aún estaba suelta. Todos tenían curiosidad por saber quien era ese muchacho que hace unos minutos había caído inconsciente, ya que, la sorpresa de ver como Rukawa lo trataba fue grande. Pero sus dudas no serían saciadas.

Sakuragi caminaba lentamente a lado de su gundam. Hablaba de lo sucedido al salir del entrenamiento, de lo poco que había dicho Haruko, etc. Una pregunta lo asalto mientras hablaba¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia? Y es cierto. ¿Por qué¿A él que le importaba lo que hacía el apestoso zorro o no? Pero, siendo sinceros, la duda era más poderosa pese a cualquier razón.

- Y dijo que se llamaba Kaze, Hashiba Kaze…

- ¿Hashiba?- le interrumpió de pronto Okus. - ¡Ah! Ya se a quien te refieres… ese chico esta en mi salón…

- ¡Ah! Es cierto, tu también estas en el mismo salón que Haruko – habló Noma que estaba a un lado de él.

- Si – afirmó - Se sienta a un lado mío (delante de Haruko) y lo poco que me contó fue que había venido de Kyoto y que acababa de llegar hoy en la madrugada.

- ¿En la madrugada?- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

- Bueno, eso me dijo – se encogió de hombros.

- Y a todo esto¿Por qué estabas hablando tú con él?- pregunto Sakuragi, curioso.

- Es que él me pregunto por Rukawa… - trato de acordarse de lago que al parecer era importante -…

- ¿Qué ocurre Okus?- pregunto Yohei, al verlo tan pensativo.

- Nada Yohei – respondió.

-o-

Hanamichi había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo desde que su gundam lo dejase en el Danny's. No quería regresar ya a su casa aún. Quería tomar un poco más de aire fresco antes de encerrase en ella.

En toda la tarde, antes de que quedará sólo, la plática fue acerca de Hashiba (cada vez que oía ese nombre, sentía una terrible migraña) y su extraña relación con Rukawa. Familiares no podían ser ya que el apellido lo dejaba claro. Amigos, imposible, ya que el zorro era un antisocial y no tenía ni un solo amigo. Pero¿Quién le aseguraba eso?

Siguió caminando, intentando despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en ese absurdo tema, ya que ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Rukawa?

Elevó la mirada al cielo y lo contemplo largo rato. ¡Que hermoso se veía! Con una luna menguante brillando junto a miles de estrellas intentando opacarla vanamente. Mientras que su profundidad, era negra, como la piel de una pantera. Y completamente despejado, sin nubes. Simplemente, hermoso.

Al bajar su mirada, esta se topo con la imagen de una esbelta figura de cabellos negros que conocía muy bien. Rukawa. Si, era él, no cabía duda; sin embargo no quiso acércasele, ni siquiera para reñir. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que _sólo_ mirara…

Rukawa entró en la farmacia con paso tranquilo. Hacía apenas unos cinco minutos que había salido de su casa, y ya era de noche. ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo!

- ¿Qué necesitaba?- pregunto la señora que atendía la pequeña farmacia, con una sonrisa.

No contesto rápido, primero le echo un vistazo al mostrador, para ver si estaba a la mano lo que necesitaba. Al no verlo, le pidió lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Me permites la receta médica?- Rukawa asintió, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel doblado, color blanco. Se lo entrego. La señora se alejo del mostrador con el papel en manos, mientras desaparecía por un pequeño pasillo.

No tardó mucho en regresar. Llevaba consigo un pequeño frasquito de cristal oscuro y tapa blanca en su mano. Las dejó sobre el mostrador y después se dirigió a con Rukawa:- Se me acabaron, sólo me queda esta joven. Cuesta 6000…

- Démela – interrumpió, mientras le extendía la mano con el dinero.

La mujer se quedo sorprendida, para después recuperar la cordura, sonreírle y después cobrarle. Rukawa salió de ahí con una pequeña bolsita negra que contenía la medicina. Al salir, se encontró frente a un molesto pelirrojo que estaba parado frente a la farmacia.

Iba a pasarlo de largo, cuando la imponente voz del pelirrojo le llamó. El siguió caminando como si nada. Esto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al pelirrojo, que, en vez de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, lo siguió tranquilamente y en silencio, esperando no se molestara con su presencia. Ese día no tenía ganas de pelear.

- ¿Quieres ir a molestar a otras personas, do'aho? ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías – escupió con molestia después de varios minutos. Sin esperar respuesta, acelero el paso hasta que llegó a una lujosa casa de estilo occidental, a la que entró dando un portazo.

Hanamichi se le quedó viendo a la fachada de la casa por un momento, para después seguir su camino. Éste ni se dio cuenta que, a través de una ventana, Rukawa lo había visto alejarse.

-o-

Subió lentamente los escalones, sus piernas le dolían. Al llegar al segundo piso, y dar vuelta a la derecha en el pasillo, se encontró de frente a Kaze. Sus cabellos pelirrojos caían libres sobre sus hombros mientras que sus pies descansaban desnudos sobre la alfombra.

- Escuche un golpe – explicó tímidamente, mientras sus manos e aferraban a la orilla de la camiseta que Rukawa le había prestado. – Y me he levantado…

- He sido yo, perdona si te asuste – se disculpó, mientras que llegaba con él. - ¿Acabas de despertar?- pregunto, poniendo una mano en su hombro y adentrándolo a la habitación.

Kaze meneó la cabeza, negando. – Ya estaba despierto – una vez dentro, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. - ¿a dónde fuiste Kaede?

El aludido le mostró la pequeña bolsita que traía consigo. Kaze se le quedó viendo fijamente, con cara de no entender.

- Me imaginó que aún las necesitas – se lo entregó.

Con curiosidad la abrió, sacó su contenido, un pequeño frasco de cristal oscuro, y miró la etiqueta. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo, estaba sorprendido.

- Mis pastillas… -musito, después se giró para ver a Kaede a los ojos - No lo olvidaste – más que una pregunta, eso era una afirmación. Kaede sólo sonrió en respuesta, era una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima de emoción corriera por su mejilla, mientras le devolvía el gesto.

-o-

La mañana llegaba esplendorosa. El sol brillaba con intensidad en el firmamento. Ya se oía el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido del viento jugando con las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. El rocío aún se notaba el sus hojas y flores.

El sonido de las llantas de la bicicleta se mezclaba con el crujir de la poca hojarasca que ya había. Lo cuál hacía voltear a algunos de los estudiantes que a esa hora caminaban por ahí. Los que conocían al conductor (de vista nada más, ya que no le hablaba a nadie) estaban sorprendidos al ver que no estaba dormido y que, además, no venía solo.

Sentado tras de Rukawa, venía Kaze, él cual lo abrazaba, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, para así evitar caerse. Era la primera vez que se subía a una bicicleta.

- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- pregunto, con cierto temor, mientras hundía su rostro en la espalda del conductor.

- ¿Rápido? Pero si apenas pasó de los 10 km/hr…

Después de unos segundos, llegaron al instituto. Dónde Rukawa atracó la bicicleta y puso cadena.

- Te traje tu almuerzo Kaede – dijo, sonriente, el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y que es?- pregunto. Quería saber que le había traído. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comería comida casera (hecha por otra persona –una de su completa confianza-).

- Lo que te gusta. Rollos de crema dulce. ¡Ah! Y también te puse… - comenzó a enumerarle mientras golpeaba sus piernas con el maletín.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado. Kaze asintió.

Y siguieron hablando, mientras eran observados con minuciosa curiosidad por los demás estudiantes, los cuales estaban sorprendidos por la "nueva" actitud del chico, que todos conocían como un bloque de hielo.

Por los pasillos, se podían ver varias chicas tiradas en el suelo, otras sufriendo paros cardiacos, o con un ataque de suspiros y cientos de corazones volando alrededor de su cabeza. Todas esas chicas, admiradoras suyas. Todas así por tan sólo ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-o-

Las clases se pasaron rápidas y tranquilas. Todos los alumnos salían de sus salones para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas a descansar de su agotador día. Se reunían a la salida para irse juntos. Se iban charlando de sus cosas, de cómo les había ido en el día y eso.

Pero en el gimnasio, al contrarío, había ruido. Demasiado. Y era más que obvio. Los integrantes de shohoku practicaban arduamente, pasándose el balón, driblando, botando, anotando. El rechinar de los tenis, el sonido del balón, los "pásamela" y los gritos de las porritas era todo el sonido que inundaba el lugar.

- Tomen un descanso… en cinco minutos volvemos a comenzar – anunció Ryota de pronto.

La mayoría se fue a sentar a la banca, o incluso e tiraron a la suela, pero Kaede se acercó a las gradas. Todas sus admiradoras se emocionaron al ver como se les acercaba con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho cuando este se sentó a lado de su pelirrojo amigo.

- Vas bien, Kaede.

- Gracias.

¿Qué¡El llamaba a Rukawa-sempai por su nombre de pila¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera ellas, que estuvieron con el desde el inicio de clases en el instituto del Shohoku. Pero, ese muchacho, llegaba tan así de repente y ya le llamaba Kaede. Kaze se ganó rápidamente el odio de las fans de Rukawa.

- Por cierto¿No te han dicho nada acerca de tu enfermedad?- pregunto con preocupación, mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla que Kaze le había dado.

Kaze meneó la cabeza.- Sólo lo que ya sabes. "Que quizá no tenga cura, pero se puede tratar para que la calidad de vida dure"…

- Lo de siempre…

- Exacto – dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de voz triste.

Kaede, en un gesto de cariño, paso un brazo por los hombros de Kaze y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Todos, incluso sus compañeros, se quedaron atónitos. Su mano se acerco a su rostro y le secó una lágrima que en ese momento resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?– como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

- FIN DEL DESCANSO – exclamo Ryota desde el centro de la suela.

Rukawa regreso su vista a Kaze y le susurro:- Dentro de unos minutos nos vamos a casa¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

-o-

Camino con lentitud a la suela, volteo a verle y notó como Kaze le sonreía. Le respondió el gesto.

- Ejem… - carraspeó Ryota llamando la atención de algunos distraídos, tales como Rukawa. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos los jugadores, hablo:- … haremos un partido de práctica, nos dividiremos en dos grupos…

Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su capitán. Después de que este diera todas las instrucciones necesarias, el partido por fin comenzó.

Mientras, en las gradas, Kaze observaba el juego de Kaede (era la primera vez que lo veía jugar). Con emoción vio Kaede tomaba el balón, el como botaba el balón, y esquivaba con gran habilidad a sus contrarios. Empezó a driblar, para después pasársela a Mitsui, que avanzo hacía la canasta y se la volvió a pasar a Rukawa. De improvisto, vio como un enorme pelirrojo se le ponía en medio (al verlo aparecer tan de repente se asustó) intentando robarle el esférico, pero el kitsune, aprovechando un pequeño descuido de Sakuragi, encesto.

- ¡RUKAWA¡RUKAWA¡RUKAWA!- gritaban las porritas, con emoción. Entonces, otro grito las calló.

- ¡Bien hecho Kaede!- grito Kaze emocionado.

El aludido, al oírle, volteo a verlo. Le sonrió e hizo el signo de la victoria. Kaze hizo lo mismo. Se sentía tan feliz.

Todas las porristas estaban en shock. En verdad odiaban a ese pelirrojo.

-o-

Hacía horas que el entrenamiento ya había terminado. Ya todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío y sumida totalmente en penumbras, apenas iluminadas por los suaves rayos de luna. Había un absoluto silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de los grillos que cantaban afuera penetraba hacia el interior. Pero, un sonido seco, como de pasos, rompió la elipsis con parsimonia.

No había querido irse aún a su casa, sin ninguna excusa viable para justificar aquello esta vez. Pero, igual que aquella vez, cierta persona ocupaba sus pensamientos, y la misma terca pregunta rondaba su cabeza "¿Por qué?"

Su mente era un embrollo. No entendía que era lo que pasaba en ese momento con su cabeza, con su corazón.

Sus pies lo llevaron hacía la entrada de los vestidores, donde una vez adentro, camino a tientas hasta estar frente a un locker. Sus ojos le observaron monótonamente e impasibles. Entonces sus manos, escabulléndose de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, abrieron lentamente el locker sin que este hiciera un solo chirrido.

Tan centrado estaba en aquella tarea, que no notó como alguien más se escabullía a los vestidores.

Una vez abierto el locker, su vista se paseo por todo el interior hasta hallar su objetivo. Un jersey rojo que estaba ahí abandonado hasta la siguiente practica. Era un jersey que tenía en enormes letras blancas el número "11" en la espalda. La tomo entre sus manos y la sostuvo a una distancia considerable de él. Se le quedo viendo, como si dicho objeto fuera responsable de todos sus penares. Un suave olor llegó a su nariz. Él conocía perfectamente esa fragancia y le gustaba. Era vainilla. La esencia de Rukawa.

Se sorprendió así mismo abrazando contra su pecho aquella prenda, mientras que su rostro se hundía contra la tela y aspiraba más profundamente ese olor a vainilla.

- _Ya lo entiendo…_- pensó.

- ¿Hanamichi?- pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Apenas oír aquella voz, se volteo sobresaltado con la prenda en mano. Frente a él, estaba parado Yohei con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Yohei¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, intentando parecer normal, mientras ocultaba el jersey tras su espalda, pero Yohei ya la había visto e incluso ya la había identificado.

- Eso te debería de preguntar yo – su voz hacía eco contra las paredes de la habitación – Te había estado buscando, entonces te vi entrar aquí – explico el chico, ante la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo.

- Bueno… pues yo vine porque se me había olvidado algo… esto… pero no lo he encontrado, quizá alguien se lo llevo…

- Hanamichi, tu no me engañas - le dirigió una mirada seria.

En el rostro de Hanamichi apareció un leve rubor, manchando sus aperladas mejillas, dándole un aspecto demasiado infantil. No pudo evitar tragar saliva, nervioso.

- Yo…- Hanamichi no evito sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras que sus manos estrujaban, nerviosamente, el jersey rojo del número once de Shohoku.

- Hanamichi… - interrumpió Yohei con voz suave y tranquila -… ¿a ti… - hizo una pausa, pensando la forma en la que formularia la pregunta - …te gusta Rukawa?…

* * *

Segundo capitulo terminado n.n

Me tarde un poco, pero ya esta listo. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo¿Fatal¿Bueno¿Me moriré de hambre si sigo escribiendo? Pues a mi me pareció algo monótono -- pero bueno (lo que más me gusto fue cuando Yohei lo encuentra en los vestidores). Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, lo que quieran n.n

Contestando a sus review (que triste estoy TT):

**Hipolita: **Kaze es chico. Ya sabes como son los niños D, este simplemente estaba… confundido… por eso dijo que sería su esposa xD.

Sinceramente, me gustaría más que Kae-chan se quedara con Kaze (quien lea esto, seguramente me matara X.x), pero preferí que mejor no (soy muy joven para morir XX).

Por hoy esto es todo n.n nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos.

®Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


End file.
